dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett
Logan (Codename: Wolverine) is an intrigal member of the X-Men. In X-Men Evolution, he retains his mentor role to several of the younger X-Men, and in Wolverine and the X-Men, he retains his leader status. In both series, he adapts to the new Father role to Liger. Portrayal Wolverine's portrayal is always as the rugged loner, but in Wolverine and the X-Men, he also has the leader mantle thrust upon him, but it shows him getting used to it. Also, in both series, he's getting used to a father-like role to both Liger and X-23. Powers Wolverine has an accelerated healing factor that repairs almost any wound, and it stops his aging after his thirties to make him always appear in his prime. He also has claws in his hand that he can use as weapons. Finally, he has an adamantium skeleton that was put in by Weapon X to make him the ultimate weapon against Mutants. Weaknesses Despite his healing factor, if Logan's decapitated, he'll die. Equipment Wolverine's main piece of equipment is his adamantium skeleton and a motorcycle. Affiliations Wolverine is an X-Men, though he has previously been part of Weapon X and has been brainwashed by Apocalypse. He's also turned against him. History Justice Evolution Contact After Wolverine damages Apocalypse's computer, he drags Rogue and Nightcrawler away from the Eye of Ages and hopes it took Apocalypse into the cracks of time never to be seen again. After the defeat of Apocalypse, Logan discovered that a new student at the Institute named Jim was his son from before Weapon X occurred. When Jim arrives, he gets in a fight with Wolverine before Jim's knocked down by Rogue. When Darkseid suddenly appears and zaps Professor Xavier away along with Jean, Wolverine charges at him and ends up on Apokolips and sees that Apocalypse is still active, which unnerves him long enough to be contained by Granny and the Female Furies and taken away for re-education. Two Earths Wolverine ended up believing that after killing his father's murderer, he was taken in by Darkseid and became friends with him and was made the leader of the Femme Furies. He was then told by Darkseid to lead the Furies against the Teen Titans and the X-Men. Wolverine then told the mission to Lashina, who was in a relationship with him, and he attacked the two teams while they were in Titan Towers in Jump City. He was then talked to by Shadowcat and told about how they used to be friends. After the Furies attack the Titans and the X-Men, with Kitty being attacked standing out most, Wolverine shakes off the brain-washing and beats up the Furies. Wolverine then takes the Titans, the X-Men, Hawkgirl, and the Green Lantern, John Stewart, to New Genesis to assist the Justice League in fighting a controlled Xavier, Jean, Superboy, and Raven. He then meets the Justice League and called Wonder Woman a kid. After J'onn J'onzz saved Xavier, Wolverine asked if Xavier was okay, which he was. Wolverine then used the Boom Tube he kept to take everyone to the Mansion after saving everyone. Knowing the Team Wolverine then explained Apocalypse's origins to Batman and took him to the computer room. He was one of the first to agree with Xavier and Superman's plan to arrange a peace talk between the two Earths. Wolverine was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Wolverine then agreed with Batman that they can't be heroes if they aren't willing to help everyone in need. Superman was eventually convinced, and he had Wolverine go with Batman's team to New Genesis to ask Orion for help. Wolverine commented that even the ruins of New Genesis looked nice. When a Henothin appeared, and Wonder Woman was knocked down, Wolverine caught her, and sarcastically said your welcome when she immediately went to check on Batman. When Forger arrived, and they prepared to retreat, Wolverine shouted how they had more important things to do than fight a giant worm to Jim and told him to move. Wolverine then learned that Orion was on a floating island and was lifted up to it by Jean, which he wasn't very comfortable with. He then questioned what Themyscera was before Lightray arrived, and they chased him until Orion arrived. They then explained about the situation on Apokolips to Orion and then High Father. Wolverine agreed that he wouldn't mind seeing Darkseid destroyed, but that they came to ask for help against Brainiac. When Orion is about to leave despite High Father's orders, Wolverine tries to stop him, but Orion leaves on a Boom Tube with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jim. Wolverine then ends up stuck with baby-sitting duty with the others. When a great storm comes up, caused by Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Brainiac, Wolverine comforts the children before having the kids, Jean, Robin, and Starfire go into a pod while he helps High Father and Lightray evacuate the city. After landing on the actual planet, Wolverine comments that he couldn't find anyone in the forest when they all arrived, having been kept save by Forger. Tabula Rasa Wolverine later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Wolverine then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Wolverine convinced Liger to return back to the Mansion to rest and said that Liger was stubborn like him. Wolverine then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Wolverine was one of the few who realized what Xavier was doing. Amazo then flew off, with Wolverine realizing the danger. Wolverine then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Logan is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull. Logan then explains who the Red Skull is to Jim and explains that the only man who could contend with him was Captain America. When Nick Fury arrives with the Avengers, Iron Man, Black Widow, and and Mercy Graves, Logan is told by Mercy that a Mutant blood sample will stabilize Captain America's blood to allow the super serum to co-exist with Captain America's existing DNA. Logan then volunteered immediately, giving some of his blood and reviving Captain America. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Wolverine voted for the younger heroes to defend Earth-1 from Zod and his side won the vote. Wolverine then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. On the way, it was revealed that Logan was with Captain America during his first confrontation with the Red Skull. In 1944, Logan worked with Captain America to stop Red Skull's development of a Nazi super-soldier serum called Hydra. During the approach to Red Skull's castle, Logan called the metallic claws he used remarkable. Logan then used his sense of smell to lead the two of them to Red Skull. Logan then offered Red Skull the chance to surrender before he decided to do things the fun way. When Red Skull blows up a bomb over Logan and Captain America, Logan shoves Captain America out of the way and ends up crushed. Thanks to his healing factor, Logan survived, and he asked Captain America not to tell anybody, which Captain America agreed to. Logan then revealed his six bone claws in his knuckles, three per hand, and together, they beat Red Skull, even though he escaped. At Red Skull's castle, Wolverine fought off Red Skull's forces, and when Captain America pinned Red Skull by tossing his shield, Wolverine commented that it got old fast. Wolverine then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream While J'onn was sleeping, Wolverine pointed out to Flash that he couldn't stay still for a second. During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Wolverine went with Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, Raven, Gambit and Liger to fight Firefly and Volcana. Wolverine bassically gets Firefly's attention and punches him in the face. Once Firefly and Volcana are stopped, Wolverine goes with Liger to assist X-23 in fighting a copie of Mystique that had taken the form of Slade. Wolverine cut off Slade's arm and told him to give it up, causing him to retreat into Mystique. After all the villains were apprehended, Wolverine returned to the Mansion and went to bed. In Wolverine's dream, Dr. Destiny trapped him in the snow as voices from the past distantly speak out to him. Wolverine then shouts for everyone to shut up when Xavier arrives with Liger and tells Wolverine that it's what he does that defines him. Wolverine admits to doing terrible things, but with Xavier and Liger's encouragement, he breaks free of Dr. Destiny's nightmare. Wolverine then helps Rogue escape her nightmare. In Kitty's mind, Wolverine encourages Kitty to focus to overcome her fear of phasing through the Earth. In Laura's mind, Wolverine talks to X-23. Wolverine then helped Jean, Scott, Remy, and Ororo escape their nightmares before regrouping with the League and the Titans in Flash's mind and helps hold Dr. Destiny off while Batman defeats Dee. Afterwards, Logan says that Dee did them a favor by forcing them to face their inner fears and conquering them with each other's help. Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man and Weapon X Logan was present when Scarlet Spider arrived and explained that Spider-Man was missing. Wolverine then accompanied Scarlet Spider in preparing to find Spider-Man. When Liger and Emma were about to argue, Wolverine told them to take it easy. After finding out where Spider-Man was, Wolverine prepared to lead the X-Men on the rescue mission for him. When X-23 asked to go, Wolverine asked if she did all her homework, and when she said no, he prepared to go without her. When Gambit joked about always ending up at the Weapon X base, Wolverine assured Scarlet Spider that he was exaggerating and told Iceman to puke on the ground. Once the Blackbird landed, Wolverine declared for the X-Men to get Spider-Man and then get out of there. Wolverine then called getting into the base simple as Cyclops blew the door off. Once soldiers arrived, Wolverine claimed that this was where the fun would begin. Wolverine later complimented Scarlet Spider on incapacitating the guards. Wolverine also groans when Deadpool shows up. Wolverine eventually leads the X-Men to Stryker and after saving Spider-Man and dealing with the Man-Spider, Wolverine goads Electro into attacking, which leads into a knock out blast by Cyclops. Wolverine then agrees that he couldn't believe that worked. Wolverine then took a serum from Thornton and poured it in Electro's mouth to turn him back into a human before saying he'll take Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and Electro back to New York. X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Logan was with the Professor when a new student named Jim arrived, and Logan tried to figure out why he smelled so familiar. When Logan joined in Jim's welcoming committee, Jim attacked Logan with adamantium claws just like Logan's. He fought evenly with him until Rogue took some of Jim's powers to help him, and rendered him unconscious. Logan then learned from Rogue that Jim was his son, who was conceived shortly before Logan was abducted by Weapon X, and he and his mother were subjegted to a sub-division of Weapon X, Weapon XI. Jim then had his mutation activated ridiculously early and given the adamantium treatment. His mother managed to help Jim escape, but at the cost of her chance to escape as well. Logan then understood why he attacked as he obviously blamed Logan for everything that happened to him and his mother. He was going to go talk to Jim when Rogue said that she thought it'd be better if she did. Father-Son Outing Logan was with Xavier when he was assigned to find X-23 with Jim. He asked the Professor why, and he explained that it might be a good way to establish a Father-Son bond with each other. Wolverine accepted this. On the way to where the Professor said X-23 would be, Wolverine tried to have a conversation with Jim, but it didn't really go anywhere. They arrived at the wreckage of the old Hydra base and arrived at an odd encampment when Wolverine gets trapped by a rope trap and tangles around by his ankle until X-23 arrives and cuts him down. Sabertooth then showed up, and Wolverine jumped into a fight with him and ordered Jim and X-23 to leave. They did, but they came back with the Blackbird and blasted Sabertooth away with the lasers as Wolverine hopped on. He then joked about them disobeying orders and asking for his seat back when Jim said he was flying fine, which he was until he landed roughly in the docking bay. Prelude to Horror When Sabertooth arrives at the Mansion, Logan and Jim are the first two to realize it thanks to their sense of smell. He and Liger then try to attack Sabertooth, but he grabs them and throws them into the Mansion. They make it out in time for Rogue to inform them of Magneto's plan to attack the White House. When Liger discovers that his mother's still alive but has had her memory wiped, Wolverine holds Liger back and says that the important thing is that she's alive, and that they'll find her, but first they have to focus on the attack on the White House. Darkest Day The day before the attack, Wolverine has the X-Men go through a training simulation, and Jim, Rogue, Kurt, and Laura all end up beaten by it. After that, Logan, Laura, and Jim arrive at the Hangar as the Blackbird arrive to make sure that the Xavier that arrives is really Xavier, and he apparently is as he has the same scent. Wolverine then flies the X-Men to DC to stop the attack. As soon as they get out, the White House explodes and several Sentinels appear. Wolverine then fights them with the others, but eventually, all the X-Men are captured except for himself, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, and Nightcrawler. They then return to the Mansion, and Wolverine confronts Xavier, who is revealed to be a member of the Brotherhood named Nos. After Nos escapes custody, Logan shows up demanding to know where Xavier is. Nos simply uses powers he stole from Jean to paralyze Logan and activate the Mansion's self destruct sequence. Logan and the others manage to escape in time, and Logan decides to call in a favor from Nick Fury. Fury then has the X-Men that were captured by the Sentinels released, and Logan learns from Rogue that Jim was captured by the Brotherhood. They then make their way to the Savage Lands and free Jim. Before they can save Xavier, Wolverine ends up in a fight with Sabertooth. When the X-Men return with Xavier, Wolverine has already beaten Sabertooth very badly. They're then about to leave when Mystique blocks their path, but Wolverine knocks her out with a stab in the stomach. After escaping, the X-Men and SHIELD repair the Mansion, and Logan thanks Fury for his help. Sibling Rivalry Logan is warned by Jim not to go into the rooms of the gang as they have several clothes there that were damaged by stink bombs. Dark Future When Logan learns from Kurt and Laura that Apocalypse is due to arrive in one year, he agrees with the Professor that they just have to live their lives and wait. Future When the Professor feels an energy surge one year from the present, he sends Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, and Angel to investigate, and they discover that Apocalypse has returned, and they're then turned into Horsemen. When Kurt and Laura arrive from twenty-four years into the past to be warned about the above events, they fight against the Horsemen to save the Mutant Timewarp. Wolverine confronts the daughter of Rogue at that time, Marie, but she's reluctant to attack him until he knocks down X-23. Marie then releases three blades of energy that blow up next to him that give Kurt and Laura time to escape. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas During Christmas Eve when Rogue began to feel that Jim wouldn't get her anything, Logan tried to comfort her by saying that he figured Jim was getting her something as he heard that he'd been looking at a lot of wrapping paper. The Greatest Adventure Logan is later informed by Jim that he and Rogue are going to the mountains. Return of Weapon XI When Weapon XI attacks the Mansion, Logan takes down most of the soldiers and orders Laura to run. He then extends his claws and prepares to fight to the last when a colonel appears that seems to know him from seventeen years ago. He's then separated from him by Laura as she begs him to come with her. Logan then accepts that, but he's caught in the Mansion when the colonel blows it up. Wolverine managed to shield Laura and Howler from the explosion before he passed out. He recovered after Jim and Rogue arrived and remembered the name of the man who invaded the Mansion, John Wraith. In charge of Weapon X, when Wolverine escaped, he slashed the colonel's face. Logan later reprimanded Laura as being a year too young to use profanity. After recruiting the Brotherhood's help, Logan remained with them while Jim, Rogue, and Laura looked for the Weapon XI Base. Two weeks later, Logan met a Japanese woman who began to make out with him until he realizes that she's Mystique. Logan then refuses her advances and tells her to get out. Suddenly, his X-Link beeps, and he learns that Jim and Rogue had found the Weapon XI Base. Wolverine then used the Blackbird to the location of Scott's bike and arrives at the Weapon XI Base. Wolverine then guesses that Liger, Rogue, and X-23 have been gone for an hour due to the scent. Wolverine then ran into Howler, and they followed him into the base. Once inside, Wolverine fought Sabertooth, who had just been given four Adamantium claws. Wolverine called him a copycat and managed to stab him in the chest. Wolverine then convinced Sabertooth to take them to where the X-Men were held and helped save them. There, Wolverine met Deathstrike. When a monstrous version of Liger attacked Deadpool, Wolverine distracted him by punching him in the stomach. Wolverine's then saved by Rogue when she gets through to Jim. After that, Wolverine discovers that the Blackbird isn't responding. Jim then simply flings the Blackbird away from the Weapon XI base. After that and after Jim returns to normal, he hands Logan a file about his life. The next day, Logan thanks Fury for helping them rebuild the Mansion, mentioning that Jim and Laura were at school. Return of Captain America Logan is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull. Logan then explains who the Red Skull is to Jim and explains that the only man who could contend with him was Captain America. When Nick Fury arrives, Logan is told that a Mutant blood sample will stabilize Captain America's blood to allow the super serum to co-exist with Captain America's existing DNA. Logan then volunteered immediately, giving some of his blood and reviving Captain America. Wolverine then went Captain America and the X-Men to City Hall to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. When Captain America pinned Red Skull by tossing his shield, Wolverine commented that it got old fast. Generation X New Heroes After losing his wife and having his son kidnapped by Ultron and its machines, Wolverine was left with Peter's wife, Mary Jane, to raise the children of the X-Men and other Super Humans as they disappeared. When Ultron is located, Wolverine teams up with the kids, Deadpool, and Sabertooth to find the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and Freedom Force. When they arrive at the location where Captain America died over eleven years ago, Ultron arrives. Wolverine tries to ask where the X-Men are, but Ultron refuses due to its programing, so they attack. Wolverine uses his claws, which can't penetrate Ultron's body, to keep him busy while he orders the kids to leave. He's joined by Sabertooth and Deadpool, who force them into the ship and have it leave without them. The three are then trapped by Ultron and teleported away. Wolverine was put in a cell with the captured superhumans, and he sees that it's his old enemy, Wraith, who rebuilt Ultron and had him capture superhumans. He's freed by the kids and returns to the Mansion with the rest of the X-Men. He has little believe that Wraith was killed in the destruction of his latest lab/prison. Wolverine then led the X-Kids in a Danger Room session. Remembering Deathstrike During a belated funeral service for Yuriko, Logan admitted that he was going to miss his wife. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Peter's Christmas Carol Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts